Le premier baisé de Luna Lovegood
by Plume D'Opossum
Summary: Tout d'abord plaçons le décor: La foret interdite, lors d'une nuit d'automne sombre et froide, une tignasse blonde sautille gaiement parmi les fougères et le spectre de la mort la regarde danser.


**Bonsoir.**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS sans prétention écrit il y à fort longtemps.**

 **Un peu poétique et mystérieux j'espère réussir à vous faire rêver le temps d'un instant.**

 **Sur ce je n'en dirais pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture:**

* * *

Le premier baisé de Luna Lovegood

Les détraqueurs, d'immondes créatures des ténèbres dont la peau craquelée rappelait celle d'un cadavre en putréfaction et dont la simple présence suffisait à tuer tout ce qui les entouraient.

Rare sont ceux du monde magique qui vous dirons connaître une créature plus répugnante et effrayante que ces fantômes noirs dépourvus d'humanité.

Même Harry Potter, l'enfant qui avait survécu ne fit que rarement preuve de bravoure face à ces êtres sans visage. Le froid d'outre tombe qui tombait sur leur passage gelait jusqu'à l'essence même de votre vie.

Oui vraiment dans le monde sorcier seul un fou vous dira qu'il apprécie les détraqueurs.

Fou ou bien folle … Loufoque serait le terme exact.

Et croyez le ou non il existe une personne assez étrange et innocente pour être fascinée par

ces créatures, une seule sur plusieurs millions de sorciers.

Luna, Luna Lovegood, une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée il y à bien longtemps maintenant.

Elle était bien singulière, relatant à tour de bras l'existance de créatures magiques jamais recensés à ce jour.

Si vous me demandez un exemple, je vous parlerais sûrement de Nargols, Joncheruines ou bien même Héliopathes. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ses étranges créatures aux nom absurdes ? Et bien rassurez vous, moi non plus. Enfin pas avant que je ne la rencontre

Oui Luna Lovegood était loin de la jeune fille banale que vous connaissez tous. Elle, elle sera toujours ailleurs peu importe l'endroit ou vous l'aborderez, elle aura toujours du retard – ou bien était-ce de l'avance ?- peu importe le moment ou vous lui parlerez

Elle est et restera sûrement la fille la plus perspicace que je 'ai jamais rencontrerais, l'œil qu'elle lance sur le monde vous fera voir les choses à l'envers d'une façon bien plus belle et féerique.

Malheureusement son excentricité vous empêchera de voir au-delà des apparences vous l'ignorerez sûrement, voir la tourmenterez pour les plus stupides d'entre vous ou bien l'affublerait de surnoms stupides et méchants, comme je l'ai fait autre fois.

Et vous passeriez sûrement, sans même le savoir, à coté de l'une des plus belles histoires qu'il vous aurait été donné d'entendre.

Tout d'abord replaçons le décor :

Troisième année à Hogwart

La forêt interdite : berceau des créatures les plus rares et les plus dangereuses d'une bonne partie de l'Angleterre.

À l'orée d une nuit d'automne particulièrement froide et noire.

C'est dans ce paysage sinistre que vous planterez maintenant une jeune fille à l'air rêveur dont les cheveux blond semblent à eux seul éclairer chemins et bosquets .

Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi s'aventurer dans une région si hostile ? S'était elle perdue ? Était elle inconsciente ?

Je ne pourrais répondre à aucune de vos interrogations, je ne le sais pas moi-même et, franchement, je ne chercherais pas à le savoir à votre place.

C'est dans ce genre de petits détails que réside tout le mystère de la jeune serdaigle.

Le pourquoi du comment éludé, la situation ne changeant en rien, une demoiselle d'à peine treize ans se balader toujours parmi les feuilles mortes et les arbres semis dénudés de la foret la plus dangereuse du Royaume-Uni.

Flânant et sautillant comme à son habitude elle s'enfonça sans même sans rendre compte dans les sombres bois.

Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour chasser une quelconque bête etrange qu'elle seul pouvait voir ou cueillir quelques 'fleurs' – fleur est un grand mot pour parler des racines pourries et des mauvaises herbes qui lui tapait dans l'oeil - qu'elle plaçait dans ses cheveux.

Sa tête était déjà remplie de lierre quand une splendide fougère attira son attention.

Elle se pencha pour la prendre mais à peine l'eut elle en main quelle fana et que le givre commença à la recouvrir.

Maintenant que la jeune femme y faisait attention cela faisait un moment déjà qu'aucun oiseaux nocturne, ni petit rougeurs à la recherche de victuaille n'étaient venu la détourner de sa quête de ronces et d'ortie.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Jusqu'où c'était-elle enfoncée seule dans cette foret maudite ? Je ne saurait vous le dire et elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Luna leva son visage vers le ciel et remarqua que celui-ci était complètement voilé par la cime des arbres immenses qui l'entouraient. Un brouillard épais commençait à se lever et l'air qui passait dans ses poumons était tellement froid qu'il lui sembla la brûler de l'intérieur.

Toute sa légèreté, toute sa gaieté et sa bonhomie habituelle semblaient s'envoler lentement au rythme des déplacements de la brume. Une immense sensation de vide et de noirceur s'empara de son être pourtant si coloré et elle commença à suffoquer.

Elle prit sa baguette en main et scruta l'horizon pour trouver la raison de ce mal.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, une grande faucheuse noire habillée d'un drap sombre en lambeau, sa tête encapuchonnée ne laissait rien deviner de la laideur de la créature. Seule ses mains vérolées et squelettiques, pouvaient à cet instant donner une idée de son apparence réelle.

Fasciné par ce porteur de mort, la jeune Lovegood laissa tomber sa baguette, qu'aurait elle put faire de toute façon, elle ne connaissait aucun sort efficace contre les détraqueurs.

Des flash de la mort atroce de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, les murmures derrière son dos, les moqueries ouvertes, les coups que certains – parfois même de sa propre maison – lui administraient à leur bon vouloir.

Tout ce qui avait été mauvais dans sa vie lui apparaissait comme seule pensée.

Sombre, sinistre et désastreuse, une vie de brimades et de rejets, une vie esseulée et incomprise.

Fort heureusement c'est là que la véritable magie de mademoiselle Lovegood intervenait, la magie qu'elle puisait dans sa tête plutôt que dans ses pouvoirs, dans son cœur plutôt que dans sa baguette.

Alors comme elle savait si bien le faire et sans même en être consciente, elle retourna le monde.

L'angoisse et la terreur qu'elle ressentait la firent se sentir vivante et apaisée, comme si rien avant aujourd'hui n'avait compté.

La tristesse, la souffrance et la douleur était là bien présente elles lui poignardaient le cœur et enserraient sa trachée, mais elle les acceptaient, à aucun moment elle ne lutta contre ces sentiments ils faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'elle était.

C'était là et c'était bien comme ça, après tout s'il en était ainsi que pouvait elle y changer ?

À quelques mètres d'elle son futur bourreau continuait de s'approcher lentement, glissant dans les airs avec aisance et volupté, elle le trouva beau, attirant, magnétique.

Pas d'une beauté commune, non cette beauté là était la magnificence d'une chose dangereuse, mortelle et indomptable.

Une beauté invisible que les autres craignait et qui pourtant l'éblouissait.

Une puissance sans nom se dégageait de la créature splendide et dans le monde de Luna qui avait la tête en bas, cela était largement suffisant pour la forcer à faire un pas, dans le monde de Luna on accueillait la mort comme une amie et avec le sourire.

Comme portée par le vent elle se rendit à son futur assassin avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui devait être terrifiée.

La caresse du vent glacé que l'ombre noire laissait sur son passage n'avait rien de réconfortant. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le souffle tendre d'un amant qui chatouillait la base de vos cheveux, si elle avait à le comparer elle aurait sûrement décrit des milliard d'aiguilles de glace lui transperçant la nuque et chaque centimètre de sa peau jusqu'à perforer chacun de ses organes vitaux.

Malgré cela Luna continua son périple qui lui sembla pourtant durer des heures entières de détresse et de solitude salvatrice. Jusqu'à finalement se retrouver à a peine quelques pas de celui que d'autre auraient fuit à toutes jambes. Il l'a surplombait de toute ça hauteur, immense en comparaison du petit corps de la frêle jeune femme lui faisant face avec douceur.

Et même de si prés elle ne pu distinguer aucun trait du visage sous l'ombre du capuchon, elle était transie de froid et peinait à garder les yeux ouvert, des malaises inopportuns la faisaient chavirer de temps à autres et trébucher légèrement sur ses pieds sans jamais qu'elle ne s'y laisse aller.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende le buste de l'être surnaturel se pencha brusquement vers elle, sa tête se retrouvant à quelque millimètres de la sienne.

A cette distance s'il y avait eu un visage à voir elle n'aurait pu le louper, malheureusement un fin voile déchiré cachait le haut du crâne de la créature l'empêchant de voir ses yeux ou même son nez – si œil ou nez il y avait. Seul une bouche vide lui apparut.

Une bouche sans lèvres, sans dents, une bouche glacée semblable à un trou noir engloutissant tout sur son passage.

La jeune fille sentie bientôt la vie quitter son corps, aspirée dans cet abîme.

Le baisé du détraqueur … Non rectification, le baisé volé du détraqueur !

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée la magie de la jeune femme opéra.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle réunie ses dernières forces pour soulever ses bras et les passer autour du cou de la sinistre entité puis, toute tremblante, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et joignit ses lèvres à celle absente du détraqueur. Lui offrant sa vie sans une once de remord, de regrets, ni de haine envers celui qui lui arrachait son futur et sa jeunesse.

Elle s'offrait toute entière à cet être qui semblait tout désirer d'elle.

Contre tout attente la fantastique créature leva à son tour ses bras osseux et, sans la toucher, encercla le corps fragile de la jeune femme, la recouvrant presque entièrement d'une fumé noir brumeuse que Luna avait quelque minutes avant – ou était-ce des heures elle ne savait plus très bien ? – prit pour un voile.

La sensation sur la bouche de Luna était loin d'être agréable, mais étrangement elle était réconfortante et petit à petit elle senti son corps se réchauffer, son esprit retrouver sa clarté et son âme sa gaîté.

Sa gaîté mais pas seulement. C'était comme si tous les souvenirs heureux que le détraqueur avait dérobé à ses victimes au cour de son effroyablement longue existence, étaient transférés en elle et se gravaient dans sa mémoire, dans sa chaire et dans ses os.

Le bonheur qui l'envahit fut tel qu'elle eu du mal à s'empêcher de sombrer dans l'euphorie la plus total ou de s'évanouir.

Si quelqu'un avait été là à ce moment, il n'aurait pu décrire cette scène autrement qu'avec ces mots : magnifique, incompréhensible, spectaculaire … Ou tout simplement magique !

Pourtant aucun halo de lumière ne les entouraient, la végétation environnante était morte, assassinée pas l'automne et par l'être de ténèbres. La foret était funèbre et déserte. L'odeur rances des feuilles morte en décomposition et l'allure squelettique des arbres nus n'avait rien d'enchanteur.

Rien dans ce tableau n'aurait pu prédire que la jeune fille s'en sortirait vivante.

Et pourtant une fois le baisé rompu, alors que l'étrange adolescente avait fini par perdre connaissance sous les vagues d'émotions contradictoires, l'être de mort déposa avec dévotion le corps froid mais en vie de sa victime sur le sol de la foret. Il resta quelque instant à la contempler puis s'en fut sans autre forme de procès.

Pourquoi était elle encore en vie ? Cela restait un mystère même pour moi.

Peut-être que seul les baisés volés sont mortel.

Peut-être que son acceptation d'une mort imminente l'avait tout compte fait sauvée.

Peut-être même que les détraqueurs ne sont pas des créatures du coté sombre, après tout quel être foncièrement mauvais pouvait il se nourrir du bonheur des autres ?

Mais cela on ne le saura jamais après tout qui d'autre que Luna oserait tenter l'expérience ?

Le lendemain au premier rayon du soleil ce fut Hagrid qui retrouva le corps endormi de la jeune femme et quand il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle lui dit

\- Savez-vous garder un secret ?

Le garde chasse lui répondit que oui alors d'un geste de main elle lui intima l'ordre de se pencher et une fois l'oreille du géant à hauteur de ses lèvres elle murmura en son creux :

\- Moi aussi.

Et effectivement elle teint ce secret pendant quatre longues années, puis elle me le raconta, dans un des sombres cachots du manoir Malfoy.

A cette époque nous ne pensions pas nous en sortir je pense que c'est la seule et unique raison de sa trahison envers son vœu de silence.

Cependant elle me fit promettre à moi Hermione Granger de ne jamais en parler à personne avant sa mort et je teins parole.

Cependant il y à une dernière chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez.

Si comme moi, éternelle curieuse, vous vous êtes posez la question du « pourquoi » de son geste.

Voici ce qu'elle m'a répondue.

Il m'a fait l'honneur de m'offrir le baisé du détraqueur, alors à mon tour je lui ai fait l'honneur de lui offrir : le premier baisé de Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Alors avez-vous appréciez?**

 **Attention vous ne pouvez répondre que par oui, non ou sbradaradjan.**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur ce petit texte, alors si vous avez apprécié dites le moi je réponds toujours et cela fait toujours plaisir un petit mot.**

 **D'ailleurs si vous n'avez pas aimé dite le aussi il y a qu'avec les conseils que l'on apprend.**

 **Bien je vais donc vous laisser la pour ce soir et à bientôt j'espère.**

 **Amicalement**

 **Plume**


End file.
